Una nueva Rutina
by stupid nephilim
Summary: Jamie pensaba que su vida era lo mismo siempre pero ¡oh sorpresa! un nuevo alumno de cabellos blancos llega a su escuela, y su vida cambia al conocer a este hermoso chico Jack -uke ; Jamie -seme :3 uhm M para próximos cápitulos! lean mas adentro, soy pésima haciendo esto .
1. Intro

**Si no les gusta el yaoi, no lean ni insulten :C**

**Bueno esta historia que creé en la clase de inglés xD va así:**

**Jack acaba de cambiarse de prepa y Jamie al verlo cae ante sus encantos (? Y mas al ver que los dos tienen muchos gustos en común (aquí Jack es humano por cierto) los dos tienen 17 años, son unos gamers :3 (? Y bueno…M para próximos cápitulos *-* ya depende si les guste o no le sigo…**

**Esto será una pequeña introducción :D**

Otro día igual ¿nada cambiara?

Para Jamie Bennett los lunes de escuela después de vacaciones eran taaaaaan de flojera, el prefería quedarse en su cama jugando The Legend of Zelda o algo así pero noooo ¡tenía que ir a la prepa! Así que se alisto y todo para una nueva semana en la maldita escuela, con la misma rutina sin que nada cambie…o es lo que pensó al salir de su casa.

Al llegar a su salón (como siempre tarde) noto que había un chico nuevo "hum ¿Quién será ese?" se preguntó así mismo

James Bennett como siempre llegas tarde –dijo la Profesora Dashner-

Uhm lo siento – contesto Jamie-

Un "lo siento" no cambia nada, ya vete a tu asiento

Y dicho esto Jamie se fue a sentar

Bueno clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, parate y presentate –dijo dirigiéndose a el albino que estaba enfrente de Jamie-

Uhm…me llamo Jackson Overland Frost, pueden llamarme Jack –dijo Jack con una sonrisa-

Todas las chicas (y Jamie Bennett) se quedaron con la boca abierta todas susurrando "omg, es tan sexy el chico nuevo" y cosas así, Jamie no dijo nada pero su cara lo delataba, había sido cautivado por la belleza del albino, esto era amor a primera vista al parecer.

…

A la hora del almuerzo todos salieron corriendo del aula, bueno casi todos porque Jamie se quedo sentado para quedarse a jugar en su DS, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time; Uhh como le encantaba ese juego y como lo volvió a jugar como por 213456 vez iba en el Templo del Bosque

¿Te gusta The Legend of Zelda? – dijo una nueva conocida voz…

Omg ¡Se quedo solo en el salón con Jack! Esta era su oportunidad para conocerlo

Uhm sí ¿y a ti? –dijo Jamie

-Yep, mis juegos favoritos son el Majora´s Mask y el Twilight Princess ¿los tuyos? –dijo Jack todo emocionado como cuando alguien platica de su pareja yaoi favorita (omg xDD)

Uhm…creo que el Ocarina y el Spirit Tracks…

¡oh! ¿enserio? Eres genial

Gracias, igual tu…ah uhm no me presente soy James Bennett, llamame Jamie – y dicho esto le sonrió cálidamente estirándole una mano como saludo

Uh …ehm u-un gusto –dijo Jack un poco tímido

"oh es tímido, genial" pensó Jamie en su pervertida cabecita

Hey uhm …Jamie, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa hoy a jugar Halo? –dijo Jack entusiasmado

Con gusto –dijo Jamie sonriendo-

¡Oh! Al parecer Jamie no se dio cuenta de que una nueva rutina lo esperaba…

**/ eso es todo recuerden que es un intro! Y ahm etto…**

**¡dejen sus reviews! Onegai shimasu, y les prometo un lemon bien hard (? **

**Oh y si pueden observar…me encanta The Legend Of Zelda x3 así que …no se sorprendan que haya puesto a Jamie y Jack como "Zelderos" o "Hylians" suena mejor xD **

**Y otra vez digo / dejen sus reviews onegaaii :3**


	2. cap 2 un nuevo amigo

¡por las diosas! No pensé que les agradaría mi historia *llora* xD bueno …aquí esta el segundo cap! Disfruten :D ahh y perdón por la tardanza ;w; xD bueno …disfruten ahora si! :3

Oh si…el Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece :C ojala pero …la vida es cruel

El día había pasado rápido y Jamie esperaba con ansias ir a la casa de Jack para jugar, ¿Qué cosas podrían hacer? Claro, aparte de jugar Halo…tal vez…podía conocerlo un poco mas…oh rayos acababa de conocer a ese chico y ya lo traía loco...¡por las diosas! Si…Jamie ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que le atraían los hombres pero…¿y si Jack lo rechazaba, se asustaba y salía huyendo?, mierda hoy tendré que decirle que me hable de el…

¿Jamie? ¿nos vamos ya? –preguntó Jack sacando de sus pensamientos a Jamie

Oh perdón! Estaba perdido…

Haha ¿en qué pensabas? –pregunto Jack con una sonrisa

No…en nada…creo –contestó Jamie tratando de no sonrojarse

Oh bueno…

Dicho esto los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Jack, el camino parecía eterno…y había un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos

Huh ¿por qué tan callado? –pregunto Jamie intentando romper el silencio

Eh…no sé, no soy bueno hablando con la gente

¿de qué quieres hablar?

No sé…

Uh cuéntame de ti…en lo que llegamos a tu casa –¡o si! Llego el momento- .

Pues…¿Qué te digo? Ehr…

Uhm…pues no sé, todo de ti, lo que te gusta…etcétera

Pues…los videojuegos, la música…el flan…

¿el flan? –pregunto Jamie con una risita

Si…el flan es delicioso, si fuera una persona me casaría con el…-contestó Jack con una mirada perdida

Oh…okay…ehr…

Bueno…ehr…me gusta leer y escribir, uhm mi color favorito es el azul, amo a los gatos, lobos y dragones,… ¡oh! Si alguien me regalara un dragón me casaría con él! -dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Uh…si existieran los dragones te daría uno…-esperen…¿acaso Jack dijo el?- ¿el? …¿por qué no un "ella"?

Oh bueno…-dijo Jack sonrojándose- me gustan los hombres…

¡por las diosas! xD se que esta muuuy corto pero…por falta de tiempo asfds trataré de hacer los capítulos en la escuela xDDD bueno….uh ¿les gustaría que Jack y Jamie se den cuenta de su amor así ya en el siguiente capítulo? Para que en el cuarto haya lemon…lol ¿Qué dicen? :D dejen sus reviews con recomendaciones porfa C:

Oh y ¡muchas gracias por los reviews y favs!


	3. Cap 3 Te quiero conocer

¡eh aquí por fin el uh…3er capitulo? xD asdas bueno perdonen la tardanza enserio :c he tenido varios problemillas hehe xD pero ¡aquí esta, disfruten!

Oh y Rise of The Guardians no me pertence :c

**Te quiero conocer**

…

¡por las Diosas! A Jack le gustan los hombres…wow Jamie jamás se había imaginado esto, esto le daba una oportunidad

Uhm…¿dije algo malo? –dijo Jack un poco incomodo ante el silencio de Jamie

¡no! Claro que no….

Y bueno…¿tu…a ti…eh que te gusta…?

Bueno…también soy gay –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Jack se sonrojara

Y terminado esto hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos dos, mientras Jack caminaba parecía nervioso y tímido lo cual a Jamie le pareció lindo, y entonces le entraron las ganas de molestarlo

Te ves lindo así todo tímido –comento Jamie con una risita

¿q-que? ¡no es verdad! – dijo Jack sintiendo sus mejillas arder

Claro que si- sonrió burlonamente, ¡oh por las Diosas¡ se veía tan lindo…oh no no no Jamie Bennett, acabas de conocer a este chico hoy en la mañana y ¿ya te andas enamorando? Bueno..esto no estaba tan mal.

Después de un laaaaaargo camino llegaron a la casa de Jack, la cual enserio estaba lejísimos; al entrar Jamie noto que no había nadie

¿vives solo? –preguntó

Ehr…no, creo…mi mamá viaja mucho así que casi no esta y mi hermana vive con mi padre…

Bueno…eso es algo así como vivir solo

Uhm si …creo –contesto con una sonrisa forzada

De ahora en adelante te visitare todos los días –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Jack; vaya este chico como se sonroja ¿no?- y bueno…¿Dónde esta el Xbox? –añadió

Los dos se pusieron a jugar un bueeeeen rato pero después Jamie se cansó de que Jack le ganara tanto y decidieron buscar otra cosa que hacer…

¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Jack

Uh…no sé…¿nos preguntamos cosas? Quiero saber más de ti

Ok, empiezas

¿te gusta o te atrae alguien? – pregunto Jamie

C-creo que no…

Bueno…sigues

Uh…no sé...contesta la misma pregunta que tu me hiciste

si –miro a Jack con una sonrisa (A/N. oh este niño como sonríe xD) – me toca, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Un poco…sigo, uh…¿Cómo es la persona que te gusta?

Pues…es bajito…tiene ojos de color azul, es muy pálido…¡oh! Y también muy tímido

¿era su imaginación o Jamie le mandaba indirectas?

¿me estas mandando indirectas? –preguntó Jack

Uh no sé, tal vez si tal vez no –dijo Jamie acercándose a Jack

Me acabas de conocer…

Si ¿y eso qué? –ya estaba muy cerca del rostro de Jack

E-esto está mal…-oh no ¿acaso volvió a sonrojarse?

No creo que este mal hacer esto

Y sus labios se unieron con los de Jack

-w- un capitulo corto…igual que los otros asds xD trataré de alargarlos mucho mas hehe

Bueno…no hay nada mejor que jugar Xbox y después ser besado por un tipo que acabas de conocer lol xDD asd

Oh y lo de "por las Diosas" que pongo es como decir "¡por dios!" raro ¿no? xD yo digo "por las Diosas" ya que tanto Legend of Zelda hace mal uwu asdad

Bueno….uh ¿Reviews? :3

Hasta la próxima nwn


	4. Cap 4

Mhn –Jamie espero protesta alguna del albino pero…no paso nada, al abrir los ojos y alejarse un poco de Jack se encontró con un Jack muy sorprendido

¿J-jamie? ¿p-por qué hiciste eso?

Oh valla ¡di que te gusto!

…nos acabamos de conocer…-contesto Jack escondiendo su sonrojado rostro

¿y que? Dijiste que creías en el amor a primera vista

Dije tal vez…

Algo es algo –dijo Jamie haciendo que Jack se descubriera la cara- ¡pero admite que te gusto!

T-tal vez…

¿enserio? ¿quieres otro? – y sin esperar respuesta beso de nuevo a Jack dándole esta vez un beso más profundo, Jamie mordió el labio de Jack – Jack –dijo Jamie rompiendo el beso- si no abres la boca esto no será divertido

Es que yo…no sé…me diste mi primer beso y …

No te preocupes –dijo Jame abrazando a Jack- es que la verdad eres muy lindo y fue imposible besarte

No te culpo…se que soy lindo-dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Que modesto

Lo sé –dijo con una risita

Oye…

¿Qué?

Se que es muy rápido esto…se que nos conocimos hace unas…¿11 horas? Pero…¿quieres…ser mi novio? –oh por las Diosas, ¿de dónde saco tanto valor para decir algo así tan repentinamente-

¡S-si!

Que lindo –le dio un beso en la mejilla –bueno tengo que regresar a mi casa a cuidar a mi hermana

Pero…¿mañana nos veremos, cierto? –dijo Jack

Claro, iras a la misma escuela que yo, y obviamente vendré a tu casa en las tardes de ahora en adelante, y si quieres algún día de estos me quedaré a dormir –dijo Jamie con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojar a Jack

Uhm está bien –dijo Jack dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Jamie antes de que se fuera

…

Jamie al llegar a su casa, se sintió nervioso por entrar, ya que se encontraría con sus padres y estos probablemente lo regañarían , así que entro sigilosamente…

¡por las Diosas! ¿Jamie Bennett por qué llegas tan tarde? –grito Sophie que estaba seguramente esperando a que su hermano mayor llegara

¡oye! Esa es MI expresión –dijo Jamie enojado – así que no la robes

¡por las Diosas! ¡por las Diosas! ¡por las Diosas! –repitió Sophie de adrede sabiendo que su hermano se enojaría y en efecto Jamie dio un gruñido y se dirigió a las escaleras

Oh y por cierto, tienes suerte de que mamá y papá no estén, si no se hubieran enojado muuuucho –comento antes de que Jamie subiera a su cuarto

¿enserio? ¡wow! Me salve –dijo Jamie con alivio

Y bueno…¿Dónde estabas? –dijo con una sonrisa

Eso no te incumbe

Claro que si, eres mi hermano

Cuando te conviene

Claro que no

Claro que si

Mentira

Ah, esta bien - suspiro- estaba con un nuevo amigo…

Oh ¿y es lindo? –comento Sophie con una sonrisa

Pues…s-sí

Y… ¿te gusta? –dijo al ver la cara que puso Jamie al contestar - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?

Oye, se que eres mi hermana pero eso no significa que tengas que saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida…

Dimeeee~

Ah…bueno, si me gusta, se llama Jack Frost, es bajito, ojos azules, cabello blanco, tiene unos dientes muy lindos y es muy adorable…

¿y ya es tu novio? –oh enserio ¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para saber tanto?

Sí…y no se porque te sigo contando…-y dicho esto Jamie subió rápido a su cuarto para así evitar más preguntas de su hermana

Por cierto –grito Sophie desde abajo -¡hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras allá en su casa! Así despertarías con un dolor de cadera –y se soltó riendo

Jamie de inmediato se sonrojo y abrió la puerta solo para gritarle a su hermana

¿A si? ¡pues fijate que yo soy el que le provocará el dolor de cadera y el a mi no!

**Ugh…siento haberme tardado mucho D: es que…la inspiración me abandono ;w; y cuando termine el capítulo estaba en la escuela y lo hice en un cuaderno…y que flojera pasarlo a la computadora xD pero miren! Aquí esta :3**

**Uh…estaba pensando poner en el próximo capítulo un poco de lemon :3 si recibo 3 reviews mas haré lemon, si recibo 4 dejo a Jack sin poder caminar :B y si recibo 6 uh…lo dejo afónico? xDDD **

**Reviews? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh~perdonenme por la tardanza enserio :C he tenido muchos problemas y guerras internas y afgaefrghytgfd *sobs* bueno…eso a quien le importa lol puesss aquí después de siglos esta su capítulo con lemon :33 se los dedico a toda aquella lectora (o lector…¿hay algún hombre por aquí? xD) que este leyendo este fic 3 por cierto…*hides* no se me ocurre como hacer el lemon…asdas mi cerebro esta seco QwQ así que pues no me maten ;n; y si lo van a hacer háganlo con amor (?) XD **

**Por cierto…¿les he dicho gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews? ;-; bueno…pues gracias 3 *avienta confeti todo gay***

**PD. Para cuando los personajes digan cosas pondré comillas ;Q; es que…las otras cositas no me salen y así es mas fácil y AH- también creo que cambie un poco mi forma de escribir asdsa okay ya lean uwu**

Jamie se levantó con una sonrisa por los eventos ocurridos el día anterior.

Sehhh sus mañanas iban a cambiar…nope- sus rutinas son las que iban a cambiar…bueno el ir a la casa de Jack todos los días es un cambio ¿no? Algo es algo.

Al bajar Jamie empezó a tararear Song Of Storms

"wow ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo? El nunca anda tan feliz en las mañanas" dijo la mama de Jamie poniéndole un gran plato de papas fritas y tocino en la mesa (A/N. nótese el hambre que tengo uwu…) "¿ha pasado algo para que traigas esa sonrisa y andes tarareando?"

"meh…n-no es nada" contestó Jamie llevándose a la boca un puño de papas fritas

"hmmm, James Bennet soy tu madre y sé que algo paso" oh mierda dijo su nombre completo

"Jamie tiene novio~" grito Sophie entrando a la cocina

"Sophie! SHHH-"

"James…" y la madre de Jamie lo miro, lo miro con una de esas miradas que te da una madre como diciendo 'escondes algo lo sé, si no me dices tendrás problemas, soy tu madre tienes que decirme'

"n-no es nada" dijo Jamie nervioso evitando contacto visual, y dicho esto se levanto y fue por sus cosas para ir a la escuela; Jamie obviamente no iba a decirle "oh mamá soy gay, tengo novio y apenas lo conocí ayer" tsk, su mamá era homofóbica y su padre…era más, el hecho de que sus padres fueran homofóbicos lo entristecía mucho, además nunca lo aceptarían. Jamie nunca se llevo bien con sus padres Sophie siempre fue la consentida, y Jamie…bueno el solo estaba de adorno; el nunca hablaba con su padre, le tenía algo de miedo y su mamá meh, digamos que ella se acordaba de Jamie de vez en cuando.

Shit, tan bien que había empezado el día y el solito se lo arruino.

…

Después de las clases se fue a la casa de Jack, se sentía ya mejor estando con el después de lo de la mañana, bah Jamie tenía un mal presentimiento, de esas veces en donde sabes que algo malo va a pasar pero no sabes ni porque. El solo ignoro ese sentimiento.

"Jamie? Anda algo mal?" preguntó Jack…uh así que se dio cuenta…que observador –pensó Jamie "ayer que te conocí te veías más animado y hoy…te ves como si estuvieras triste"

"pasa que…mi hermanita abrió la boca y mi mamá sospecha algo y ella es homofóbica al igual que mi padre…"

"no entendí"

"AH- lo que trato de decir es que mis padres son homofóbicos y no sé como les voy a decir…algún día se tendrán que enterar, no? Y bueno…también tengo un mal presentimiento…y si se enteran?! Seguro me corren de la casa!" okay, ahora Jamie se estaba alterando e imaginando cosas, bueno quien sabe?

"oh ya…bueno…y si te corren, podrías quedarte a vivir conmigo…no estaría tan solo"

"que positivo"

"lo siento"

"no, no esta bien, digo, así te conoceré mas" y Jamie se volteó para darle un beso a Jack, Jamie profundizo mas el beso y mordió el labio de Jack

"ngh-" Jamie abrazo a Jack rompiendo el beso y lo miro a los ojos "oye…enserio me podría venir a vivir contigo?"

"s-si…nos podríamos conocer mas así"

"que lindo eres" y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Adsdasfafd muy corto lo sé…pero ya tenía toda la historia en mi cabeza, sucedieron unas cosas y mis ideas fueron cambiando :c y AH- es horrible ;w; **

**Bueno :3 trataré de mañana seguirle ya que casi es la 1 y mañana tengo examen…uwu enserio perdón por tardarme mucho en publicar :C**

**Reviews?**


	6. AVISO

**Okay, no hay actualización hoy, he tenido varios problemas estos últimos días :'C**

**Peerooooo les propongo algo, estuve leyendo los capítulos…y me dije "dafuq, ya no me gustaron" xD les parece si reescribo toooodoo? Pero! El uh como se dice… el plot? xD no cambiara, solo quiero ponerle mas escrito a todo desde el primer capítuloy cambiarle cosas, osea…ya reescrito todo estará desde el punto de vista de Jamie, ya que por mas que trato en tercera persona soy un asco escribiendo xDU y les pongo el lemon, es promesa esto claro si están de acuerdo :T y también es promesa tenerlo el 28 de abril si todas están de acuerdo repito… y bueno…si no están de acuerdo trataré de poner todo de mi en todo el fic asdafasd**

**Y aprovechando…alguien tiene tumblr o twitter? :3 siganme**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Twitter: 49Ms_Link**

**Pueden dejarme ahí también sus opiniones :3**

**Atte. Veru(?**


End file.
